galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
DrunkMaster 12/24/2019
DrunkMaster12/24/2019, 1:52:44 PM I'm glad to have finally read it all as I wasn't sure it would be finished. That was back when the stories were up on the GalNet wiki and only up towards Erica's confrontation with the Red Dragon . The thing I clued in on (only recently) was that the entire Galactic Chronicle is really Stahl's story , with the later sagas of Eric/Erica Olafson and perhaps Roy Masters expanding upon, but everything seems still tied to the Eternal Warrior . The kicker is that we still don't have the actual stories of Stahl : His transformation, helping to form the Union, the Peace Hawk incident and his subsequent (60?) years in exile, finding his soulmate Alycia , discovering the Seenian depot on Arsenal and saving the Galaxy from the Y'All . We hear about it in asides & references but we haven't yet them. Part of me really wants to read those earlier stories but a part of me doesn't. To me, they would be akin to prequels as I got into this via Olafson and the concerns of it going like so many others we've seen in pop culture, plus the narrative I've created to fill in the gaps will undoubtedly be incorrect and destroy what I've got...even so, I would love to read Stahl's Exile . Oh well, I'm glad for what I've gotten and at least I've managed to find & finish reading this saga. Thanks Vanessa for powering through, even with your health at risk to get this finished. I appreciate your work and I hope your medical situation is resolved. Take care of yourself and a Happy Holidays for you and yours. Dear Reader, your effort yo send me this response needs an answer. An answer that might turn out to be a little longer and might not fit into this venue of blurbs and short messages. Since you are familiar with my Wiki, let me create a page there for this and respond to your post. Life issues prevented me from writing as much as I wanted. After the Marine Corps and Filmschool, I started my own business serving the motion and entertainment industry. The hours and schedules in this business are very demanding. In October, I closed the doors of my business and retired. Because I had a stroke (and for other reasons) in 2017 . The residue of the stroke leaves my right side affected. During my hospitalization, I was also diagnosed with diabetes . In 2019 I was also diagnosed with Thyroid cance r and in November I had a heart attack . But writing was and is always my greatest passion. I have finished the Eric Olafson saga , as it was from the beginning meant as a cycle with a beginning and an end. There are several other cycles. The idea of a Galactic Chronicles series has its roots in a role-playing game I invented and played with my brother and several others. I was also missing the kind of SF I like to read. Heinlein , Asimov and others of the "Old" classics. I felt a loss when the original TOS was no more. In a way you nailed it, it is indeed Stahl's story that connects most of the cycles. Yhere is a stand-alone planned:"STAHL" As for prequels. The Galacric Chronicles have been written (all 40 novels) in the 90ties. These original versions are handwritten and I have grown so much as a writer that I don't want these originals to be seen by anyone, but the basic story is there. Meaning there are no "requels" as per se. Galactic Chronicles begin with The Guardian Of Earth ( Volume 1 GC Book 1 ). Over the years I added some content, but the core is always there. I decided to start with the Eric sage in public (posted) because it is a central piece and the biggest one. The references here and there are from a deeply developed storyline. This is also the reason for the Wiki. I wanted a universe with depth and connectivity. When Hogun was a mercenary and was part of the Rhatuurs Brigands. Every member of that group has a background. The group's missions and adventures happened. I made a family tree for Eric, with everyone worked out since his family left Earth. Everyone on that tree has a background and a story. When Angel Marifou talks to a Blue at a spaceport bar. I want to be able to follow that Blue and see where he goes, what he does and who he is. It sounds terribly complicated and perhaps excessive, but I don't want Hollywood fake building fronts, but substance. My minor characters and bystanders are not extras so to speak. Over the years this background makes a cohesive world wher eI can tell stories that are always connected to the whole, I hope I make sense. I think I have my health issues reasonably managed. Everyone's health is at risk and tomorrow is promised to no one. (IMHO) Thank you for sticking around so patiently and being a fan for so long. Ad Astra Yours truly Vanessa Ravencroft List of Stories Xeno Activity Cycle The Guardian Of Earth ( Volume 1 GC Book 1 ) Defenders of Earth (Volume 2 GC Book 2 ) Xeno Activity (Volume 3 GC Book 3 ) Terra Cycle Children of Terra (Volume 1 GCBook 4 ) Agents of Terra (Volume 2 GC Book 5 ) Killers of Terra ( Volume 3 GC Book 6 ) Ascent of Terra (Volume 4 GC Book 7 ) Earth Cycle United Earth (Volume 1 GC Book 8 ) Brutal Earth (Volume 2 GC Book 9 ) Dark Earth (Volume 3 GC Book 10 ) Genetic Slaves of Earth ( Volume 4 GC Book 11 ) Cleansing of Earth (Volume 5 GC Book 12 ) XUNX (Volume 6 GC Book 13 ) USoG Cycle United Stars of the Galaxy (Volume 1 GC 14 ) United Stars at War (Volume 2 GC 15 ) United Stars - Peace Hawks- (Volume 3 GC 16 ) United Stars - Y'ALL! (Volume 4 GC 17 ) United Stars - Stahl's Odyssey ( Volume 5 GC 18 ) United Stars - The Bridge (Volume 6 GC 19 ) United Stars - Exodus Stories (Volume 7 GC 20 ) Roy Masters Cycle Adventures of a Greenie (Volume 1 GC 21 ) Galaxy at War (Volume 2 GC 22 ) Union Marines (Volume 3 GC 23 ) Space Force (Volume 4 GC 24 ) Union Army (Volume 5 GC 25 ) Tales of the Union (Volume 6 GC 26 ) Olafson Cycle Eric Olafson, Neo Viking (Volume 1 GC 27 ) Eric Olafson, First Journeys (Volume 2 GC 28 ) Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet (Volume 3 GC 29 ) Midshipman, Eric Olafson (Volume 4 Gc 30 ) Eric Olafson, Space Pirate ( Volume 5. GC 31 ) Erica Olafson, Black Velvet (Volume 6, GC 32 ) Erica Olafson, Adventures of the Tigershark (Volume 7, GC 33 ) Erica Olafson, The Forge (Volume 8, GC34 ) Erica Olafson, Children of the Deep (Volume 7, GC 35 ) The Dark One (Volume 1, GC 36 ) Union Cycle Tomb World (Volume 1, GC 37 ) The Planet at the Center of the Universe (2, GC 38 ) Morgana Olafson, Pirate (2, GC 39 ) Tales of the Union (2, GC 40 ) Stand Alone Novels in the GC UniverseEdit STAHL Cosmic Echos Exa Category:Stories-Online